


What To Do In A Quarantine

by VampireZelda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sans x self insert ship week 2020, sanship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireZelda/pseuds/VampireZelda
Summary: Drabbles for sans x self insert ship week will be posted here, originals are on my tumblr @vampirezeldaPairing: US!Sans/ Willow (OC)I've already been told by multiple people that this is so cheesy, fluffy, and grin inducing that it's making *me* grin randomly from time to time just from remembering it. So I hope y'all enjoy this little addition to sans self insert week!
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/ Original Character(s), us!sans/Willow (OC), us!sans/oc
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

Day 'who even knows' of quarantine: You had a fitness game delivered to your house today. No contact of course, and you have to do the obligatory spray down of the box itself to make sure there's no germs. Then you open the box and wipe down the contents themselves, because  _ someone _ had to put it in the box in the first place. 

Why did you order this game in the first place? The skeleton next door, obviously. Ok maybe not that obvious, but every morning when you get up and go through your morning routine, this energetic skeleton is practically bouncing off the walls with how hard he's working out. Is he a he? You never asked, but all the masculine clothes had you assuming so. When he saw you staring for the hundredth time through the windows he opened his own and tried talking to you, which immediately got him chastised by your other neighbors for the noise he was making. Oops. 

The next day he had a whiteboard waiting on the window, with the words "HI!!!" written in all caps across it. Luckily for you, you still had a large whiteboard from college sitting around in your storage so you fished it out and wrote a simple reply; "Hi! :) ". You love adding smiley faces, it just makes things so cheerful. When the skeleton passed by and saw your message he got so excited you thought he was going to rocket off the ground in happiness, which gave you a little chuckle at the thought of it. This all kicked off a daily routine of greeting each other via whiteboard and having small conversations on them, in which you finally learnt what he was exercising to. And that's where you are now, waiting for Blue, as he calls himself, to join you via his living room to exercise with you! Who said being in quarantine can't be fun?


	2. Day 2: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Enemy behind you!" you shout to Blue through your mic, maneuvering your character to take out the others congregating on his location. Blue's character deftly kills the ones closest to him and helps you take out the others nearby, finishing the last round of the game. You breathe a happy sigh of relief as you watch the cutscene where your team is extracted from the area, congratulating the others before backing out of the lobby with Blue. "Good job! You're a natural at these games Blue." 

Exercising with Blue everyday could only get your friendship so far, and when you learnt that him and his brother had other numerous consoles to play, you jumped at the opportunity to get him into some of the ones you were enjoying at the moment. Namely one space faring rpg that had you saving the world from an extinction level event that would wipe out every species from the universe. To say Blue had taken a shining to it would be an understatement; he  _ loved _ it. He's been playing it with you as often as possible, pulling you into the game whenever you popped online. Some people may find it annoying, but you love hanging out with Blue; he always finds a way to cheer you up when you're having a less than stellar day. 

"You Did An Amazing Job Taking Out Those Enemies At The End; I Would Have Failed The Mission If Not For You Willow!" You, amazing? Pshhhhh, he's just being nice. Okay so maybe you're blushing a  _ tiny _ bit from the praise, nobody is here to see it though besides Shadow, but he's oblivious to the world right now sunbathing. Do you….. compliment him back? That'd be the nice thing to do, you think. 

"Your, uh, your gun skills were pretty neat out there; those enemies didn't stand a chance!" Oh my god, did that sound as cringy as you think it did? Oh god, where's the nearest hole to climb into and hide for all of eternity….

"Mweh Heh, I Had The Best Teacher After All! You Should Be The One Getting All The Praise!" Hhhhhh, why is this making you so flustered? He's just being nice, right? Doing what a friend would do? Your heart was racing during the match but now it's racing again, your cheeks feeling red hot.

Wait.

Are you…..do you like him?  _ Like like  _ him? Blue is saying stuff over the mic but your brain isn't functioning right now, Willow.exe has crashed please wait for it to reboot.

What do you do with this information now that you've realized what this is all about?  _ How do you cope???? _

"Willow? Is Everything Alright?" You snap out of it as Blue's voice registers in your ear, and it's like you're a deer in the headlights. What do you say?  _ Is _ everything alright? You don't, you don't know what to do, so you just say the first thing that comes to mind—

"—I LIKE YOU BLUE!" you shout into the mic, voice raising in pitch halfway through like you're going through puberty. Ok this is fine, you're fine, you didn't want to hold it in anyways, it's not like you want to scream right now but you're holding it back because  _ Blue hasn't said anything yet, why hasn't he said anything yet? _ All you can hear is some muffled voices in the background like Blue is talking to someone and you sure as hell hope it isn't his brother because that would be the most  _ embarrassing  _ thing to happen on top of what you just did. 

The mic rustles as Blue does something on the other end and then he's speaking but you're trying not to freak out right now, so you just hold your breath. "D-Do You Mean It? It—This Isn't A Joke, Willow?" Oh my god he sounds so goddamn cute, and also sad and it's just breaking your heart to hear him like this, how could he ever think what you were saying is a joke? Has someone actually done that to him? It makes your blood  _ boil _ to think someone could do that to this kind, sweet, energetic skeleton that would die for his friends. 

"YES! I mean, no, it's not a joke! I, uh-hhhh, I r-really like you!" You're so nervous your armpits are sweating like there's no tomorrow and you were squeaking out every other word, how is he taking this? You might shrivel up and die on the spot if he makes fun of you, but you know he wouldn't do that he's the nicest being that could ever exist but your brain is being an asshole right now and betraying you. 

The next thing you hear is Blue whooping so loud you need to jerk your headset away from your face and listen to him start rambling a mile a minute to who this is Stretch? "—PAPY SHE SAID SHE LIKE LIKED ME, QUICK WHERE'S MY NOTEBOOK I NEED TO START PLANNING THE PERFECT DATE! NO, PAPY, NOT THE DATING MANUAL THAT'S FOR BABYBONES, YES I KNOW THERE'S A QUARANTINE!—" He keeps going and you're just so relieved that he likes you too you just start laughing and can't stop and there's tears running down your face from how much you're laughing and how happy and relieved you are. 

"Willow!" Blue startles you with how abruptly he's back on the mic you suck in air the wrong way and you're coughing into the mic in response. "Mweh Heh Heh, I Didn't Know That's All It Would Take To Make You Breathless! But! Putting That Aside! I Would Love To Officially Become Your Bone-Friend! That's The Only Pun You'll Get Out Of Me For Now, Papy, Stop Eavesdropping!" You're giggling at his antics and can't believe this is how your day would turn out. I mean, hell, this is probably the best day ever! 

"H-hah…….oh my god. Yes, I would love for you to be my  _ Bone-Friend _ , Blue." Now you're both giggling at the pun, and honestly, you couldn't see yourself without this silly video-game playing skeleton by your side. 


End file.
